try to remember
by senritsuhiwatari
Summary: selphie's story (and seifer too) i've written a new chapter yay! chapter 10 ... i really wanted to add to my story
1. realization

Try to Remember 

By Mel 

None of the characters are mine they belong to Squaresoft.

I apologize if this sucks, I've never written anything before. Sleep dep makes me creative (but it's usually in the form of amvs) 

You ever wake up one day and … just … forget???

I woke up with a start on a train, where was I going??? Think girl think…shit. I don't remember my name either, double whammy. I jumped again when I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulder and a kiss to the top of my head. 

"You're up I see, we're almost there" the deep voice said enthusiastically. 

"Where are we going???" I asked in hopes of remembering something, anything. 

"I told you, it's a surprise" 

Were we headed north or south? I couldn't tell what time it was, or if the sun was rising or setting. It was just above the horizon, and I couldn't quite make out the face of my companion. I tried looking at the faces of the other passengers but that didn't help; they all looked as though they hadn't slept in days. At least the guy with his arm around me and my drool on his coat is cute…I think. I can only see his silhouette. Apparently I had been twisting my fingers through his long hair in my sleep as my fingers were kinda stuck in it at the moment. 

"What are you thinking about Selphie?" He whispered into my ear.

AHA!!! Selphie!!! I have a name. Think hard Selphie, it there anything else you can remember…..

Nothing no last name, no other memories, not even this guy. Nada, zip, zilch, zero, total blank. 

"Selphie" He waved his hand in front of my face, 

"Selphie heloooooooo, is something wrong?" 

"Who's Selphie?" I ask

I felt his arm tense up. He turned and pulled the window shade shut, turned to face me and held both of my shoulders in his large hands. 

"You're my fiancée, don't you remember anything???" he said quietly but half panicky.

I shook my head silently. 

"Think" he said to himself but out loud. "what could have caused it this time? It couldn't be the GFs, we had to give them back when we left garden. Think think think…" He started to pound his forehead with his palm and started to rock back and forth slightly. 

"Ok, if you wont tell me anything about myself, then please…tell me who you are"

He turned abruptly and stopped rocking. 

"I'm s..s..Siefer. Weneedtofindyouadoctororsomethingareyouok?didyoubumpyourheadwhathappened???" 

"Calm down sss uh honey" damn, had I always been this bad with names? 

"Yes, right, thank you, I love you" His eyes widened, it appeared that the hamsters were turning in his head and an idea had formed. 

"Excuse me" He said as he pilled out a cell phone, jumped out of his seat, and started dialing as he walked to another car. I scooted to the window seat and pulled up the shade. Sun was gone. We're definitely going south. 

"Ahem!" 

I turned and smiled at my husband to be. It occurred to me that if we were supposed to be married we'd better get reacquainted quickly. 

"When is the wedding going to be?" 

"We haven't set a date yet." He said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "You know" He continued "that is my seat" 

"Oh sorry, you want it back?" 

"Yes, please" He sounded a bit irritated. 

"Come take it then" I was just egging him on. 

He smiled a seductive yet mischievous smile. It distracted me from bracing myself into my rightfully taken seat. In one swift movement, he had picked me up and slid under me so that I was sitting sideways in his lap with my back to the window. Our eyes met, and for a moment I was thinking that he was going to continue to fight me for the seat. But he grabbed me and kissed me, a chaste yet passionate kiss. 

"You may have forgotten me, but your lips certainly haven't." 

A smile appeared on the corner of his lips and a tear in the corner of his eye. 

"You…never did tell me where we're going." I said hoping to catch him off guard "and do we always dress fancy like this?" pointing at my silver and black dress and his button up shirt. 

"Still not telling you, and no we don't" 

"So we're going somewhere special then, how long will we be there?" 

"Until Sunday" 

"What day is it?" 

"Thursday, keep asking you have 15 more tries left miss 20 questions" 

"Well I did just lose my memory" 

He let out a deep sigh

"I know, I'm sorry

A deep gaze… moving closer closer closer….

The train whistle blew. 

"LAST STOP, EVERYONE OFF!!!" the conductor shouted. 

We sighed in disappointment. I gave him a quick peck on the lips, and we grabbed our luggage. We stepped onto the platform with the other passengers, a grand total of four, who quickly left the train station.

"Now what?" I ask. 

"Now I call a cab and you will get to know where we're going." 

"EEP!!!" 

"Shh! If either of you call for help she dies" 

A gruff voice came from behind me and a knife was pressed to my throat. Siefer's expression never changed from a death glare. 

"Now give me your money, and I'll take her away with out killing her" 

I'm not sure but I think he just licked me. 

"Do I have any money Sief???" I squeaked. 

"Yeah" He whispered with blood in his voice. "I'll just get it. You don't know where it is" 

"Don't try anything funny or the girl gets it!!!" He pointed his knife at Siefer; which was all the distraction he needed. Next thing I knew Siefer had the guy on the ground pounding his head _ repeatedly _ against the pavement. 

"Now apologize to the girl!!" Siefer snarled. 

"I'm sorry miss" the man sobbed through broken facial features. 

Siefer then hog-tied him, and left him with a note in front of the ticket booth. 

Just then (as if it were written in to the pathetic plot) the taxi pulled up. 

"Stay here" Siefer said. 

Siefer whispered something to the driver, then walked around the car and opened the door for me.

He got in on the other side and smirked, damn but he was just so irresistible when he smirked. 

"I miss doing that kind of thing, just like old times" He whispered with sad remembrance in his voice. 

"I take it you were a violent person" 

"You could say that" He smiled bigger than I've ever seen him smile before. 

"Honey?" 

"Mmm?" He was staring at me again

"Just how long have we known each other?" 

"Almost all our lives m'love"

"Oh" 

He reached over and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. 

"We're almost there" 

A/N :That's all I have so far….I'll write more if I get reviews and/or suggestions.

The muse left me last night when it saw me drooling on my notebook

I hope you liked it so far. 

I hope to write more and maybe even learn html and get this to work. I'm still trying to get the hang of ms word sigh.


	2. brat at the door

Try to remember chapter 2

The little bastard at the door

A/N:

Two cans of Mountain dew in me   
Two cans of dew.  
You drink one down   
then you have to run upstairs and spend a penny because you work in the basement at a university   
and they don't put bathrooms in the basement of McCone hall at UC Berkeley!!!  
But my legs are getting quite a work out and I haven't done anything today except sit in the corner of the library and burn stuff all day!!!

****

Again, Squaresoft owns them I do not I also do not own mountain dew, Pepsi does

If I did many a geek would do my bidding note to self: to achieve world domination first buy Pepsi, then buy Squaresoft excellent  
I'm back with some more cotton candy... why cotton candy you ask???  
Because its fluffy and I mean fluffffffyyyyyyyy  
Besides I enjoyed sharing cotton candy with my friend at Great America... though I cant quite remember which friend... hmmmm..  
story must be getting to me....either that or the 3 cans of mountain dew I had in the past hour

Now with the story

"How much longer? I ask.

"About an hour"

A few minutes of silence passed before he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"I love you" he said almost inaudibly, "I've loved you almost as far back as I can remember, but you were always hanging off of the cowboy. That's one of the reasons why I was always so willing to pick a fight with him. I didn't know that you and Irvine were just friends until I caught him in the utility closet with Nida. Shudders to this day the thought of his pale arse bouncing up and down like that has scarred me...ugh. I'm probably going to need therapy. I was so happy yet at the same time horrified that I almost left the closet door open. I just told them to carry on and slammed the door. I was so happy that I almost kissed chicken wuss..er um that's Zell to you, but I know better, his kind of stupid is contagious... idiot me, I did shake his hand. But I did try to run straight to you. Unfortunately Zell germs rubbed off and I got so nervous I couldn't speak correctly, my motor skills went right out the window. I tripped on my own feet and landed on top of you. I was so embarrassed that I didn't ask you to the dance like I had planned...."

He continued to talk for quite a while. The whole time I was smiling and nodding and wondering if I was ever going to meet these people he was talking about.

"Then about three years ago you found me again as I got kicked out of another bar for being disorderly. You talked me into going back to garden and graduating, the only way they would let me back is if I took anger management classes"

"Worked like a charm I see"

"That was different, he was threatening my beloved pixie's life. I graduated thanks to you. We stayed about a year and a half. Since we couldn't stand the 'No fraternization between seeds' rule we retired; got honorable discharges and pensions. You and I bought a house together. Two days ago I actually got up the nerve to ask for your hand in WE'RE HERE!!!"

He grabbed our luggage in one hand and lifted me up with the other, and we took off...me screaming the whole way to the front door of a recently renovated house. Siefer rang the doorbell and a little blond boy in a gray hoodie answered. Siefer squatted down so that he could look the boy in the face.

"Hullo good sir, we're here to see matron"

"Its not business hours, you cant' adopt us right now!" he slammed the door in our faces. Siefer rang the bell again. The boy answered again

"You're interrupting our story time, now piss off!!!" and again the door slamming in our faces

I tried knocking this time. I whispered to Siefer

"See this is how a pro does it"

When the door opened i stuck my foot in

"Hello little boy, we've traveled very far to see matron, could you call her for me? We promise we're not here to adopt anyone"

The boy attempted to slam the door again. boy oh boy let me tell you, dress shoes do not make for good defense against solid oak doors. I tried to say something along the lines of ooh that smarts...what actually came out was

"OW!!! Son of a GRRAKH!!! MOTHER GAAAK!!!"

"Why you insolent little brat!!!" came out of Siefer's mouth as he rushed past me and chased after the boy "come back her you!!!" which was quickly followed by a shrill 

"MAATWONNN!!!"

I hopped in just in time to see a little red faced crying screeching boy being suspended by his ankles.

"SIEFER ALMASY!!! PUT HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!" a voice from upstairs called out

"Yes matron" Siefer shrunk back as he dropped the child "but he started it" the young man said as he pointed to the boy

"Its true" I blurted without thinking, 

"You keep out of this Miss Tilmett; did he now"

"Yeah, he slammed the door on us twice, used a dirty word, and broke Selphie's foot!"

"It wouldn't have happened if she didn't stick her foot in the door in the first place" the boy mumbled

  
"Joey go to your room, Siefer carry Selphie to the couch, I'll go find some curagas"

Siefer carried me to the couch and put a pillow under my foot. He walked off after giving me a kiss on the forehead. Shortly after, screams of small children terrified of strangers could be heard from the kitchen.

The screaming and shrill noises followed Siefer out to where I was. He put the ice on my foot and turned around, followed by the shrieking mob and came back a few minutes later with a bag of ice for his head.

"I suppose this means we wont be having kids for a while if we get married huh???"

"Damn she catches on quick" he groans

"Ok kids, bedtime!!!" matron said as she gilded gracefully down the stairs. They herded up the stairs while joining in a chorus of 

"AWWW!"

"We're going to check on you guys in half an hour"

"We?" Siefer said

"Yes, we. Here Selphie drink this" 

She handed me a vivid green carbonated elixir in a vial. I could feel and hear it working almost immediately. Siefer winced at the noises my foot was making as the bones snapped back into place.

"Don't over do it" matron said as I hopped onto my feet

"Time to check on the kids, its been half an hour" Siefer commented

"Sief, you go check on the boys, Selphie, you come with me, Siefer said you lost your memory, so I'll show you around again"

After the kids were all asleep, matron went to the kitchen to fix a snack for the two weary travelers.

"You never told me we took care of kids sief" I whispered

"Because we didn't, we grew up here... matron raised us"

I emitted a low drawn out nasally "ohhhhh, maybe we should help matron"

We got up just as we got up, matron came out of the kitchen with a tray full of sandwiches... cut into little bite-sized triangles (no crusts)

"You have been at this for far too long" Siefer said as he grabbed the tray from matron and placed it upon the dining table

"So, you said on the phone that you guys had something important to tell me"

"Well umm" Siefer held onto my hand for dear life and turned beet red.

"Well matron we came down to tell you that we were going to get married, but with Selphie having amnesia, I'm not sure if we're going to anymore."

"Like hell" matron and I said in unison stereo

"Love is something you don't ever forget" matron continued

"You mean you still want to marry me???"

"Yeah but not till I beat this amnesia thing"

"HUZZAH!!!" he nearly jumped out of his seat

"Matron, we'd best get to bed now, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" 

He whispered something in her ear

"Yeah I'll tell them when they get here. By the way, you'll be staying in the lighthouse. Its been remodeled, and has a kitchenette. Here!" 

She threw a key at us and I caught it. We made our way across the new boardwalk. Siefer insisted on staying in the top most room.

"Why did we have to go al the way up here???" I panted

"Memory jogging, we used to come up here and watch the sun set, we'll do that tomorrow, till then get some sleep, I love you." he said the last part mournfully as he was about to shut the door be hind him

"Wait, Siefer, don't, go I mean, can you sleep next to me tonight?"

He smirked, Hyne I loved that smirk. The night passed with hugging and snogging, and story telling. We finally passed out after witnessing a spectacular sunrise.

A/N: I've lost the desire to type, I have no desk and my feet are falling asleep, the mountain dew has worn off , and I'm tired from laughing so hard while watching "the guru" damn good movie. Its 2:45 the muse is only leaving little slogans here and there. Good night all

Till the muse comes back or I get some encouraging reviews/ideas

Yama Nashi Ochi Nashi Imi Nashi

Ps thanks Scribblemoose for showing me how to make the story better looking


	3. the search for a shower

Try to remember chapter 3

The search for a shower

By Mel

I wrote this on a day where we were having a bunch of earthquakes. My parents panicked making a lot of noise, not letting me sleep (on a Sunday of all days) so I started writing for my fan yes, sigh I only have one fan. Thank you AngelWingsOfALion for your review. Starts sobbing I love you.  
Ok, that's enough of that whole emotions thing. 

Now, on with my crappy story

I woke up around nine or so with a smile on my face. I rolled over to give Siefer a 'good morning' kiss (yes I know morning breath is a tool of the devil that sometimes even love can't overcome, and it sucks to wake up to) When I turned, I got a little surprise. Instead of my beloved sleeping there, I was face to face with a moogle doll. There was a note perched on its hands. It read:

__

My dearest Selphie, 

I didn't want to let go of you this morning but I promised matron

that I'd help her with something for this evening today. Take your time getting dressed.

You don't absolutely need to be at Matron's house until later.

All of my love,

Siefer

PS don't tell anyone anything.

I got out of bed and opened my suitcase. I would have assumed mine was the one with the flowers on it, but that one was already open and had men's clothes in it. So I borrowed a pair of boxers (who'd have thought Siefer and I had the same size waist???) and a t-shirt to wear on my way to the shower. I pulled out a black dress from the navy colored suitcase. I almost flew out of the room but I stopped mid-stride.

"Oh yeah, pretty making things."

I turned around and dug through my bag. I found a flowered case with toiletries inside. 

Time to go looking for the shower. I went down the stairs and opened the only door I saw. Inside was a petite woman (my sized) with shoulder length silver hair in a blue dress and black knee-high boots pounce on top of a man with waist length hair and a really old looking leather jacket with a fur collar.

"Oh shit, sorry" I said as I slammed the door and started back down the stairs. The man in the leather coat stepped out of the room.

"Selphie!" I paused and turned. "It's good to see you again."

He stood there and smirked, not as nice as Siefer's smirk. I nodded at him, he jumped as the girl inside boomed "LOVER!"

"Coming dear." As he turned and ran inside.

Back to my quest for a shower. I almost opened the next door down but thankfully I didn't. The second I touched the doorknob I heard a very loud

"YEEHAW!!!" 

Needless to say, I ran down to the next floor as fast as I could. The next room I walked past because I could hear an argument through the door. 

"But, Quissy baby. I was going to do that, ya know!"

The next floor I came to, the noise drowned out the bickering from upstairs.

"Pata pata pata pata pata pata pata (ß running noise) * CLANK * thud teeheeeheeeheeheeeheeeheeeheeeheeeheee"

I walked down the stairs and looked in the open door trying to figure out what was making that noise. I saw a couple sitting on the floor with pots on their heads… hugging each other.

"I love you Zelly"

"I love you too Elle… hey Selphie wanna try?"

"No thanks" I shook my head and continued on to the bottom floor. Finally, I got to the only door I hadn't examined yet and put my ear to it. I heard Siefer humming. I opened the door, ran inside the bathroom and scared the crap out of him.

"GAAK!" he screamed as he dropped his scissors into the sink and clutched his chest. I noticed that he was only wearing a towel and we both started to blush. 

"Knock first babe, please for Hyne's sake"

"Sorry, so uh what are ya doing?" I asked in obnoxious tone.

"I was, um going to cut my hair."

"Don't do that "I pushed his hand away and brushed his hair out of his face. "It looks good on you" I whispered.

He saw the things in my arms and grabbed them from me.

"Let me take those for you. You want to take a shower? You're up early. Are those my clothes you're wearing?"

"You're speaking rather quickly"

He blushed

"Yes, I'd like to take a shower, your clothes looked comfortable, care to join me or are you going to finish shaving?" 

I pointed at the unshaved side of his face. He turned the brightest shade of red that I have ever seen. Before he had a chance to say anything, I was undressed in the shower. I closed my eyes as the water ran over my head.

I opened my eyes what seemed like I few seconds later, I was lying in bed, surrounded by nine worried faces. I groaned.

"AWAKE!" boomed a feminine voice.

"She's right, ya know."

"Yay, she's not dead!" Chimed a pair of voices.

"Selphie baby, you ok???" Siefer asked. I nodded, I tried to sit up, I grabbed my head. I lied back down.

"Nuh uh" I mumbled. 

I opened my eyes back up and looked at the crowd around my bed. There was the silver haired girl and her brunette. To their right was the obnoxiously cute couple. At the foot of the bed was a tall man built like a brick wall with his arm around a beautiful blond woman. Holding my hand was Siefer, and behind him was a tall skinny man (about Siefer's height) with a nearly shaved head. What was left of his hair was bleached, and he was wearing a form fitting olive turtleneck sweater, and showed almost as much worry on his face as Siefer did.  
Siefer looked as though he was about to cry. I squeezed his hand and gave a feeble smile. 

"I'll be ok" I whispered to him.

A/N: ok so muse has left me again. If anybody actually reads this I have a wee contest. Tell me why Selphie passed out in the shower and I'll put it in the next chapter.

No brain tumor or pregnancy ideas because it'll start to look like a really bad soap opera (not like it already doesn't)

Back to sleeping on the job. ZzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzz.


	4. family reunion

Try to Remember 

Chapter 4

Family reunion

****

A/N : Like usual I don't own any of them (except Rudy but he's only mentioned once)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matron came running in to our bedroom with a girl about her height, who went and put her arm around the guy with the shaved head. I thought they made a cute couple.

i rolled my head toward Seifer, took a lot of effort for some reason.

"How long have I been out?"

The words didn't come as easily as they normally do.

"About ten minutes" he said "I carried you up here after I heard you fall down"

"You hit the ground so hard that we all heard it" the low voice of the tall man behind seifer drawled.

"What's your name?" matron stepped forward pointing a flashlight into my eyes.

"Selphie.... Tilmett.... was it???" 

"Yes, where are you?"

"That's easy, I'm in the light house"

"Good, how old are you?"

I froze

"No one ever told me, I don't know"

"You're 23 darling" Seifer spoke up.

"Thanks" I smiled

"Everything seems to be fine, she probably slipped on a bar of soap or saw something that caused her to faint" matron said.

Everyone turned to look at seifer who put up his hands in a mock surrender

"Don't look at me guys, the towel stayed on the whole time"

"Seif, who are they?" I whispered as the room once again focused their attention on me. Everyone except seifer and matron looked puzzled. The dark haired girl let go of the taller man and blurted

"You must have hit your head harder than we though Selph"

Most of the group nodded

"No, she lost her memory yesterday." Seifer and Matron chimed

"I have an idea" matron said in a sing song voice, "Each of you tell her your name and something you remember about her, we'll start at that end"

The leather clad man sighed and stepped forward.

"I'm commander Squall Leonhart, do you mind if I sit down Selph?"

"Whatever" I mumbled.

Squall looked surprised for a moment and started to guffaw. The rest of the group seemed startled at his reaction and quickly joined in. 

"WHAAAAAAT???" i asked

And everyone as if on cue replied "nothing"

----- Squall's story ----- let the lameness begin --- from here p.o.v.s are third person (till I say so) ---

:::flash to the past:::

a small group of kids are hanging from a tree like a flock of monkeys (I know monkeys don't hang out in groups called flocks but bear with me) the child who is hanging highest on the tree (by some of his many belts) was placed there by one of the older bully type children. So the other kids are using him for a lookout.

"Hey squall, do you see anything yet?"Asked a small blond boy with permanent marker all over his face.

"Nope, nothing yet...cant you guys climb high enough to get me down yet?" the wind starting to pick up caused the small boy to sway.

"We're tryin'...ya see anythin' yet???" asked a tall skinny brown haired boy in a cowboy hat.

"Nuh uh, help me down before matron finds out I got into a fight with Rudy"

"Do you think that any of the new kids will be girls???" an older girl in a party dress asked.

"I hope so, then we can play house and she can be the baby" said another girl with glasses (about the same age as the first one)

"We've almost got you squall." the two boys stretched as far as they could. The wind was really blowing now.

" I see something" squall said "A car is coming"

The wind blew one last large gust and it was just hard enough to dislodge squall from the tree, barely missing the hands of the two boys, who were blown out of the tree shortly after. Squall landed with a thud and looked around. He patted himself down to make sure nothing was broken.

"I'm ok"

He started to say, but the two other boys landed on top of him. Squall started to scream. Words that involved something about his foot, some words that don't bear repeating, more screaming about his foot and some wailing and gnashing of teeth for good measure, the boys decided it be in their best interest if they all (all four of the children) carried him to matron. She could fix anything. They knew matron would be waiting for the new arrivals at the driveway so they carried the still screaming squall in that direction. The car pulled into the driveway as the children presented squall to matron. Among all of the commotion and matron asking the other children what happened, squall was the only person who saw the two newest orphans arrive. 

Little Selphie ran out of the car, weeping. While little seifer proceeded to kick the shins and punch the jaw of the crouching driver. 

"Seifer Almasy!!! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior" matron shouted

It sure was taking a while for her sleep spell to hit squall. So he just watched while sobbing s little quieter.

Matron picked little Seifer up by the collar of his gray sweat shirt.

"Hey, lady you let me go this is between me and him, ok??? He made me do it,"

"Do what?" Matron asked sternly.

"He made me make Selphie cry"

Squall stopped watching the argument, and before the sleep spell finally took hold he turned and stared at Selphie. 'Wow, she's pretty' he thought and blacked out.

When squall woke up, he had a cast on his foot. And all the other children were outside picking flowers and "sword fighting" with found sticks.

Squall tried to get up. But was startled by a low "Mmmmm" he turned to see the driver of the car watching him. 

"I want to go outside and play. "

"Nnnuhnnnnn" it sounded like he couldn't quite form the words 'nuh uh'

"Why not?...hey, are you ok??? Did you bite your tongue when the new kid punched you???"

"Mmm hmm"

"I'm sorry" chibi Squall said.

"Mmm" was all the large driver said.

They spent the evening playing board games. Selphie came inside and walked up to Squall. At the same time, Matron called the driver out to talk to him.

"I picked these flowers for you" Selphie said as she set them down on the table next to his bed.

"Thank you, that was very nice of you" uttered Squall.

"You were the only one who saw me when I got here." She sat next to him.

"Wanna play checkers?" he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah, sure she scooted closer"

-----------------------------------------------Third person Ends here ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall leaned in close to me and whispered.

"You gave me my first kiss that day."

He stood up and nodded to the woman next to him.

****

A/N: Oh look I finished another chapter stay tuned kiddies, for another * **yawn** * riveting installment of my story


	5. sugar high

Try to remember 

Chapter 5

Sugar high

I own nothing not even my soul….square owns the characters and my best friend Tanya owns the soul thingie…its in a pixie crack vial.   
I don't even own pixie crack it's a no longer manufactured candy called Raven's Revenge.

The silver haired girl in the blue dress stepped forward. 

"FUJIN KAZENO"

--------------- Commence third person p.o.v. ------------------------------

::: scene flashes to the not quite as distant past as squall's story :::

Fujin is sitting at a table in the cafeteria thinking to herself. 

"Hey Fujin, you have your overnight bag packed?" Selphie sat in front of her.

"HELL YEAH" Fujin smiled.

They both stood up and just before they went their separate ways Selphie shouted.

"See you at 8. "

"20:00 YES."

When Fujin arrived, Selphie had a mischievous look to her eyes. 

"Come in" she said.

"HAVE BOOZE" Fujin exclaimed.

"Good good, did you lock the door???" Selphie said suspiciously.

"YES" Fujin looked worried "WHY?"

"Shhh. The walls have ears" Selphie made a follow me gesture.

"You ok???" Fujin said as quietly as she could. Selphie nodded. They slinked against the wall like in a really bad spy movie.

"Did you bring the elixir???" Selphie whispered. Fujin nodded. 

"Wonderful, go get the shot glasses from my bookshelf." Fujin went toward the bookshelf as Selphie placed a stool in front of her closet. 

"GOT 'EM" as Fujin ran to catch the unsteady looking Selphie. 

"I found what I was looking for as well" a wicked grin appeared on her face as she stepped off of the stool. 

"WHAT?"

"Ok we need the elixir, the shot glasses, the vodka and this!!!" she held up a box full of little plastic vials.

"THAT IS?" Fujin said showing some worry.

"Pixie crack: High-powered super concentrated Pixie Sticks" Fujin and Selphie smiled at each other as they proceeded to mix the oddly colored liquids and the tubes of sugared goodness together. 

--An hour and 37 emptied vials later--

"Hey Selphie wanna go out? Let's go out!" Fujin said.

"Yes, let's." Selphie looked down. "Wait! We can't go out looking like this." 

Selphie rummaged through the closet and found two matching outfits, which they put on rather quickly.

"LET'S GO!" They both said. 

They ran out of Selphie's room and out of garden (which was thankfully parked) and barreled into Esthar.

"Wasn't there a party tonight at the palace???"

"SIR LAGUNA'S 2nd ANNUAL BASH"

Faster than you could say antidisestablishmentarianism they had made their way into the party…where they proceeded to drink more and scarf down some more pixie crack. 

~Meanwhile~

Squall had pulled Seifer aside, and was discussing something with him when all of a sudden the saccharine twins ran onto the balcony looked at each other and pinned the closest guy to the wall and started snogging. Surprised, the boys had no time to react. Seifer and Selphie looked like they were going to rip each other's clothes off at any moment. But Squall bright red and wide eyed froze there as Fujin pounced upon him. But after a while they looked like the other two. 

Selphie and Fujin both stopped at the same time and blurted "MUST GO NOW!" As they dragged the two smiling men behind them. 

For some reason the only one who noticed their departure was Squall's father. "Have a nice night son" he shouted.

****

A/N: wow, I'm happy on paper it was less than a paragraph

Please review my story.


	6. zell's lament

Try to remember 

Chapter 6

Zell's lament

****

A/N: I don't own anything square owns it all. However I do have a friend who I cant remember his real name at the time (I only remember his fair name) Evans T. Murgatroyd tests Sony games. (Lucky bastard) and Zell's poem was actually a song by the Mystic Knights of the Oingo Boingo.

Now, on with the story…………………………………

The blond guy who no longer had a pot on his head sat on the bed.

"I'm Zell Dincht" He mumbled as he sat on the edge of the bed.

---------------------Again with the 3rd person--------------------

Little Zell sits crying on the ground next to a poorly dug hole in the ground. A kitten lies limp in his arms. The boy is shaking and gasping for breath because he's crying so hard. Selphie walks up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder to console him, but he falls headfirst into the hole. 

"Zell! Oh my gods wake up, are you ok???" 

Zell sat up and resumed crying.

"What happened Zell?"

"You scared me and I must have fainted" the boy said between sobs.

"Here, let me help you" She said as she picked up the small gardening shovel.

"Thank you Selphie" Zell appeared to brighten up.

Selphie started digging, but paused just before she threw a shovel full of dirt on to Zell. 

"I have an idea, you can write a poem for your kitty and read it tonight at dinner…maybe it'll make you feel better."

"Ok" Zell said as he dumped the tear soaked kitten into the dirt.

~Later, at dinner~

Selphie stood up 

"I have an announcement to make, in honor of Zell's kitty Mr. Flops, Zell has written a poem for us to enjoy at desert. Heeeeeeere's Zelly."

Selphie sat down and Zell stood up as they all started to eat their pie and ice cream.

"Ahem. 

The cat is dead the cat is dead,

I went to pat him on the head, 

He didn't purr, he didn't meow,

He didn't blink or snip,

But all the while the little tail that used to thwip and thwap 

Got awful cold and stiff.

We chopped him into little bits,

And seasoned him with apple bits,

And with some dust we made a crust and put him in a pie"

Everyone but Selphie spit out their pie and poked it with a fork.

"Do you mind guys? I'm not done yet!"

Matron said, "Go on"

"Thank you, 

Into the oven he did sit,

Until the crust was nice and crisp 

  
I'll love that little kitty till I die.   
  
Dee die, dee di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di."

Zell bowed, and Selphie and Matron were the only ones clapping… or doing anything aside from looking at Zell in utter horror and shock. 

"Ok children finish your desert, then its story time." 

Everyone but Selphie and Zell ran to the kitchen to put their unfinished pies into the trash and wash their dishes.

They silently ate their pie and ice cream while Matron started reading to the children in the other room.

-----End of third person-----

Zell leaned in close to me and whispered "and that's when you gave me my first kiss"

I raised an eyebrow as the girl next to him stepped forward.

****

A/N: I hope my format for this part of the story isn't too confusing. Oh well back to work with me….


	7. Ellone's dating service

Try to remember

Chapter 7

Ellone's dating service

I don't own anything... don't sue me

Story time is now.......................

"I'm Ellone Loire," The nicely dressed brunette said as she pushed poor Zell off of the bed where he landed with an overly loud dramatic thump. 

--------------------------3rd person pov again mwahaha-------------------------------------

****

:::flashback in time again:::

There was a knock at Selphie's door. 

"Come in, its open." Selphie said as he finished zipping up her yellow dress.

"You ready for lunch?" Ellone asked

"Yeah" the ever-chipper Selphie said as they headed out of her room.

As they were headed to the cafeteria Selphie's eyes brightened. Ellone saw Seifer heading toward them, he was sporting a warm smile as well. 

He nodded at them as he passed, and Selphie's eyes never left him. She started walking backwards to watch him until he turned a corner. Then promptly ran into a wall as soon as she turned. Ellone helped Selphie off of the ground then smiled knowingly.

"Whaaat???" Selphie whined

"Nothing" Ellone smirked and shook her head.

They got their food and took their usual seat in the corner. Selphie had become a little reclusive after Ultimecia. Only really socializing with those closest to her.

Mostly because of the stalker incident….but they caught the villain, the tall blond guy always following her around was none other than …Rudy.. from a few chapters back?…

Zell ran up to Selphie and Ellone out of breath. 

"Rudy…wasn't … stalker" and he promptly passed out.

Selphie looked worried

"Oh dear, if Rudy didn't do it then who did???… oh well" and she caught a glimpse of Seifer walking into the cafeteria.

* Sigh *

"If you like him so much, then why don't you go talk to him?" she finally said after the third sigh.

"I do not" 

"Yes you do, its so obvious, you sit like this every day I come to visit, staring at Seifer and sighing"

"What do you propose I do?" Selphie said mockingly.

"I'll think of something.........ah....no.....um.........aha!!! I have it!"

"I hope it's not contagious" Selphie teased.

'I'll have squall talk to him.' She thought to herself.

"What is it?" Selphie said.

"I'm not telling you….but it's a good idea" she smirked to herself.

After lunch Ellone went to Squall's office.

"Hey Squall, how's single life?" She came into his office

"It sucks ass Elle dear if I say so myself but…"

"But what? You like someone huh???" 

"Yeah, but you know I wont tell you." He hid a smirk behind a newspaper.

"I'm not here to pry Squall" she leaned over his desk "I'm here to ask you a favor"

"No, you can't borrow the ragnarock."

"I didn't want that" she said

"Then how may I be of service to you Elle dear?" he leaned forward and brightened up.

"I need you to talk to Seifer."

"You don't have a crush on Seifer do you?" He said grumpily.

"No no no dear Squally, it's for Selphie."

After an hour or so of planning, they finally developed a plan

"Ok" Squall said, "So I'm going to beat the crap out of him and tell him Selphie likes him right?"

Ellone bopped him on the head "No, no, for the last time no, you're going to take him somewhere private during Laguna's 2nd annual bash, and convince him to go out with her"

"Beat the shit out of him till he goes out with Selphie." He smirked as Ellone raised her fist again. "Just kidding "he laughed as he caught her arm.

~At Laguna's 2nd annual bash~

Seifer is at the bar. Squall walks up to him.

"Excuse me Seifer, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Ok, we're talking." Seifer said smugly. 

"No man, I need to speak with you some where private." He shifted nervously.

"You're not hitting on me are you pu…er um Leonhart?"

"Whatever, look I need to talk to you for S… a friend. Please, come with me." He put a hand in Seifer's shoulder.

Seifer sighed. "Alright Leonhart, but don't touch me any more"

"Deal"

They stepped out on the balcony. Squall took a breath and slowly let it out as if he was seriously regretting what he was about to do. 

"What do you think of Selphie?" He teetered from side to side like a nervous child. 

"Huh?" He went pale.

"What do you think of her?"

"I um… er… well" he looked down and smirked.

"You er um well what?" 'Damn I've never been good at this' Squall thought.

"I think I'm in love with her" he said sheepishly "I think I have been since I met her" he smiled.

"Then why don't you tell her that you like her?"

"I would but, what if she doesn't like…" just then they were both tackled by Selphie and Fujin.

They both hit the pillars with a pronounced thud and an "oof"

Seifer would never have guessed that Selphie was so strong. 

Between the manic kisses from Selphie, Seifer managed to say

"Selphie"

Kiss

"I think"

Kiss

"We need to"

Kiss

"Talk"

Selphie and Fujin stopped and said, "MUST GO NOW!"

They dragged the seemingly more than willing to be dragged along men down the steps of the presidential manor and past Ellone and Zell.

Ellone smiled to herself when she saw her plan had worked …though not quite how she had expected.

----------------------------------End of third person now------------------------------------

She smiled and turned to the large man next to her.

"Your turn."

****

A/N: this one took me longer to write than the last two because I was actually working * gasp * 


	8. camping trip

Try to remember

Chapter 8 

Raijin's story

****

A/N: I don't own them Squaresoft does. And the song is a Weezer song called 'Sweet Adeline'.

The large man behind the blonde stepped forward. 

:::flash back to before the dance:::

"Finally!" Selphie screamed as she ran from Squall's office toward Raijin's room where the three other assignees most likely were.

She knocked on the door.

"You can come in, ya know" the not quite as deep as it should be voice of Raijin squeaked.

Selphie stepped in and her smile grew as soon as she saw seifer. She became serious as she read out their official orders.

"Fujin, Raijin, and seifer are to accompany miss Tilmett blah blah blah Timber bla bla bla mission of utmost importance...." she smiled really brightly and sang "we're going on a mission"

Fujin jumped and threw a fist in the air "W00T" (that week she had taken to expressing herself in really loud 1337 5p33k) leet speak...its a geek thing

Raijin and seifer did a funny little matching dance while chanting "yesssss"

"So," Selphie said, "I take it that you've accepted this mission?"

Everyone nodded.

"Schweet" Selphie said

~Later~

"Ok guys, its time to set up camp ummmmmm Fu and I are going to set up the tents while you two fetch some firewood"

"We're not dogs, ya know" Raijin sounded insulted.

"Yeah," Seifer added, "who the hell uses the word fetch anyway?"

Fujin stepped in front of Selphie pulled back her leg as if she was going to kick some shins and said "W00F"

"We're fetching we're fetching" they said as they ran off

"Yes," Selphie smirked "you are" as she stared at seifer as he disappeared into the forest.

"Ok fu, ummmm I'll set up the tents you make the fire pit"

"907C#4" (gotcha) she saluted.

~Meanwhile~

"Oi Seif, when you going to tell her?" 

"Tell who what?" seifer looked confused.

"The Tilmett girl, when are you going to tell her you like her?"

"I do not" he feigned being insulted

"I can tell when you're lying, ya know"

"You're right" seifer sighed, "but I don't know what to tell her"

"Umm how bout this?" he lowered his voice to Seifer's level "hey messenger girl, you look hot today, here let me take some of your clothes off"

"What the hell?" seifer stared at Raijin in utter shock "I would never say that to Selphie"

"Ok how about if I said you had a nice body would you strip naked and go buck wild with me in the tent?"

Seifer glared at Raijin "I know now why you can't keep a girlfriend"

"Ok hot shot what would you say"

Seifer stopped for a minute and thought. "ummm Selphie, "his voice softened "you look so beautiful in the fire light"

"Dude, that is so g..."he was interrupted by three sets of screams.

The first one was definitely Selphie's. The second sounded like a 'I've been kicked in the shins by Fujin' scream. The third one was a sound that never has been heard before nor ever will be (except by the ears of squall...that stallion) 

"That must be Fujin" they both said as they ran back to camp. 

Seifer ran to the crumpled form of Fujin as Raijin ran to a note lying on a log next to the freshly dug fire pit. 

"Fujin wake up, what happened where's Selphie wasn't your eye patch on the other side???"

"Huh?" Fujin whispered as she realized the gravity of the situation and started to sob uncontrollably.

"No Fu, now is not the time to start acting like a girl." Seifer said as he started to shake Fujin like a rag doll.

"Selphie's been kidnapped" Raijin said as he looked at the letter… "She is being held in a cabin somewhere on Mount Timber…"

Just then, a primal scream echoed off of the mountain. "With a very large, very hungry bear"

"THIS WAY" Fujin pointed

About an hour later they found a windowless shack in the woods. It was boarded up from the outside. They didn't hear anything inside. Panicked, Seifer pulled his gunblade out just as his friends pried the last board off of the door. After they had stopped shouting for Selphie to hold on as Seifer busted in expecting to see a gruesome sight, their eyes adjusted to the light and what they saw was worse than they expected. 

Selphie was in front of the wood burning stove battered and bruised, scratched so badly that there were only a few strips of cloth left on her yellow dress (strategically covering naughty bits) She was sitting on a bearskin rug, cooking meat (smelled really good actually) and singing quietly to herself.

"Say you'll be mine (say you'll be mine) 

Won't you come and let me whisper in your ear 

Way down yonder in the old cornfield 

For you (for you) 

I've pined 

Sweeter than the honey 

To the honey bee 

I love you 

Say you love me 

Meet me in the shade 

Of the old apple tree"

"Selphie?" Seifer asked as if he was making sure that the person in front of him really was the girl he thought she was.

She screamed and came toward him wielding a pointed stick covered in gore.

Seifer screamed as he grabbed her wrist. 

Fujin and Raijin looked at each other and screamed for the hell of it. 

"Selphie it's me." The bloodthirsty look left her eyes.

"Seifer?" she fell to the ground weeping then finally passed out from blood loss. 

"You two, pack up camp. I'm going to call for help" 

Fujin and Raijin saluted and ran down the hill. (They call it a mountain but in California it's a hill)

Seifer pulled out a curaga and gave it to Selphie. He wrapped her in his coat and carried her down to the camp.

-------------------End third person ---------------------

"And that's how it happened" Raijin said.

Everyone looked at him expectantly. 

"What? I'm not going to say it, ya know" He paused realized what he said and smacked himself in the head.

****

A/N: I've been writing a lot lately, coming up with ideas for other stories, and I'm running out of ideas for what happens to them when they get back home…sigh… lucky for you guys that wont happen for you guys for something like 4 or 5 chapters… I'd like to welcome fan #3 ResureXtion to our happy little review family. Thank you Mary for pointing out the fact that Seifer is not spelled with an ie… I hope my first reader angelwingsofalion hasn't stopped reading……. It'd make me sad… wah.


	9. attack of the rambling ditz

Try to remember 

Chapter 9

Yakking ditz's story

****

A/N: I don't like Rinoa or Quistis much so they get to share a chapter. Oh yeah, I don't own anything don't sue me I'm poor enough as it is. I don't get paid for 2 weeks and I owe people on e-bay money.

Now on to story

Quistis stepped forward.

"I'm Quistis Trepe," the pretty blond next to Raijin said.

"I remember this one time we got sooooooo drunk that we….oh um actually you told me never to speak of that ever again. Never mind"

She stepped back again. I raised my eyebrows.

"Come on Quissy. You cant start a story like that and not 'deliver'" The guy in the turtleneck sweater said.

The girl next to him smacked him. Quistis turned red. 

"I don't really care to know, you don't have to tell me" she smiled and turned to her normal color.

The raven-haired girl sat on the bed and said I'm Rinoa Heartilly. 

--------------------Begin story now-----------------------------

::: Once again with the flash back thing :::

"Rinoa, hey Rinoa!!! Check this out!"

"Check what out Seffie?" 

"I just found a cave…." A devilish look came across Selphie Tilmett's face "Lets go spelunking."

"Ok," Rinoa said. "What's spelunking?"

"Cave exploring, silly" she smiled, "lets go"

Rinoa reluctantly followed the smaller brunette. 

They finally got to a small room. It couldn't have been bigger than a DMW Grat. 

( **A/N:** a Grat is a small car made by Deling Motor Works as 'the people's transport vehicle' but later in history ended up being driven by tree loving hippies)

It should have been dark but there were these crystals inside that illuminated the cave.

"How beautiful" Selphie said, "Hey Rinoa, don't touch anything"

Rinoa was trying to pry the biggest rock of the wall

"NOOOOOO Rinoa!"

"What?" she let go of the rock long enough to hear a high-pitched scream coming toward them from the hole above.

"What the hell was that?" Rinoa asked.

"That," Selphie said, "Was our cue to run."

They heard the noise coming closer, they crawled through the tunnel as fast as they could.

Rinoa tried to pass Selphie. They got stuck. 

"Hyne Rinoa!!! Look what you've done!" she got angrier by the minute.

"We're running from an evil that you unleashed because you wanted the big shiny rock, you tried passing me, now we're stuck in this tunnel we're going to rot in here and I'll never tell that certain someone that I love him."

"Awww this is about Seifer isn't it?" 

"No!"

"Yes it is, you like him, everyone knows it." She smirked

"This is about your stu AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKHELP ITS TRYING TO EAT MY FEET!!!" Selphie screamed and writhed in agony.

"What is Selphie?"

"The cave thing HEEEEELLLLLLP!" she sobbed.

"HELP!" Rinoa joined in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She started to cry "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" it started to sound like she was laughing and screaming at the same time "it tickles its licking my foot AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

~Meanwhile~

"Ok Seifer, I'll teach you to shoot this thing of you teach me how to use Hyperion, deal?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said a little reluctantly.

"Ok," he handed Exeter to Seifer, "let me see how you hold this thing, don't even bother touching the trigger yet. Just hold it like you're about to fire."

Seifer crouched down and put the butt of the gun against his shoulder.

"NONONO! If you do that you'll break something, or at the very least, dislocate something" he grabbed the gun and put it on top of Seifer's shoulder. "see, that way the kickback wont hurt you, I had a friend that almost killed himself trying to hold a rifle against his chest while fir…" 

Seifer held up his hand for Irvine's silence. 

"What is it?" Irvine whispered. 

"I heard screams coming from that way" he threw Irvine's oddly weighted rifle to him, "lets go"

They made it to the hole in the side of the hill where the screams were coming from.

"HELLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!! IT'S TRYING TO EAT MY FEEEEEEEEEEEET HEHEHEEEEEELP" the Selphie's voice wailed.

"Selphie, is that you?" Seifer shouted.

"Yes, its her…and Rinoa." Another voice shouted.

"GET US OUT OF HERE IT WAS TRYING TO EAT MY FEET!!!!" Selphie cried

Just then a Moogle walked past Seifer and Irvine, wearing Selphie's shoes. Irvine fell to the ground laughing. Shortly followed by Seifer.

"Hey guys, this isn't funny." Rinoa shouted, "Selphie's fainted"

Seifer dove headfirst into the small opening. "Out of the way hobag..er um Rinoa I must save Selphie!!!" 

A few minutes later he emerged cradling the small frail looking barefoot girl in his arms.

"Selphie, Selphie… wake up."

She started screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA my feet, it ate my feet"

"No it didn't, the Moogle stole your shoes. Irvine's chasing it down as we speak"

Irvine came back breathless "Moogle … got … away… oh yeah, Rinoa."

Irvine got to the edge of the hole as Rinoa climbed out "Oh, here honey, let me dust you off"

-------------Third person ends here -----------------------

"Seifer carried you all the way home" she said. I don't think she took a breath once while telling that story. 

The tall androgynous man let go of Rinoa and kneeled down beside me. He took my hand and took a deep breath.

"Hey Seffie" he took another deep breath "I'm Irvine."

****

A/N: w00t I'm on my way to becoming a prolific writer. Sadly my story is getting pretty lame in my opinion. Maybe eventually I'll be reduced to transposing the lyrics to 'hubba hubba zoot zoot' or maybe starting another story. Oh look protests…I'll stay in here and continue typing whilst chaos ensues outside.


	10. dangling cowboy

Try to remember

Chapter 10

Selphie to the rescue?

****

A/N: I don't own em square soft do. 

Wow, its been a while since I added something…probably because of the jerk of an ex boyfriend…my new one encourages my creativity…but we've been shagging like rabid monkeys lately so there's very little time to write

------------------------------Look a story!!!---------------------------------------

"Don't you remember me? Your Irvy?" He whimpered, trying to repress tears. 

I shook my head no.

"Once again, you've forgotten your bestest buddy in the whole world." He sighed.

"Funny," I said, "You don't look like a cowboy."

Seifer smirked at me. He turned to Seifer, "Dammit man, what have you been telling her about me?"

I couldn't help but giggle. He looked like a surfer with a drawl.

"Besides," he said, "it was a phase and none of what he said is true"

"Not even the part where he said you were a loyal and steadfast friend?"

"You said that Seif? Aww shucks."

"Tell her a story" Seifer snapped.

"I was getting to that"

::: scene changes to outside (w00t imaginary special effects) about 15 years ago :::

Chibi Irvine was playing on the cliffs just to the side of the lighthouse. 

He liked it up there. 

He knew that he wasn't supposed to be up there. 

But still he stood on the edge of the cliff with his arms spread and his eyes closed.

For a moment he almost believed that he was flying.

He heard matron calling for the children to come in for dinner.

"One more gust" he said quietly to himself. 

The next gust of wind was huge. He leaned into it and closed his eyes. 

It felt as though he was really flying. 

The wind stopped abruptly and he opened his eyes only to find that he had in fact been flying and was now falling.

He caught the edge of the cliff and started screaming for help.

The wind picked up his cries and carried them away.

Inside the house, matron was counting the children.

"Has anyone seen Irvine?"

The children all shook their heads.

"I'll look for him" Selphie said.

"Do you know where he is?" she said sternly.

"No matron" Selphie said quickly. 

Matron knew when the kids were lying.

"Go get him Selphie." And she promptly ran toward the cliffs.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!"

The wind blew his words away once again

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL" his throat stopped making noise.

"Irvine?" Selphie was looking all over the cliff area.

"he…" Irvine was trying to talk.

"Irvine, this isn't funny"

He finally mustered some strength (that wasn't being used to keep himself from falling to a gruesome end) to scream.

"SELPHIE" 

Selphie turned quickly and saw Irvine's hair flapping over the cliff edge. 

"Don't worry, um I'm going to pull you up…umm"

She tried pulling him up by his arm…. Too heavy.

"Are you even trying to help?" Selphie screamed.

"excuse me miss, what are you doing?" an older boys voice said.

"please help me, my friend fell, I cant pull him up by myself" she grunted as she struggled with the heavier boy.

The older boy whistled, and two other boys came running up.

"this better be important, we almost caught dinner" one of them said

"please, I'm getting tired, help me" Selphie shouted.

The boys looked at each other, nodded, then promptly pulled Irvine from the perilous rocks and undertow below him.

"much obliged" Irvine said as he held out his hand as a friendly gesture.

"who are you guys???" Selphie asked.

"we're junior tree scouts" one boy said

"out on walkabout" the second said

"so we can get our survival patches, so we can be senior tree scouts" the last one said.

"we'll be off to find our dinner now… you go run home"

"no, you guys have to have dinner with us, it's the least we can do" Irvine said

"alright!" they all said, as they all headed toward the light house.

Once inside Selphie shouted "I found him matron, these nice boys helped me, can they have dinner with us???"

"why certainly", Matron said, "how did you guys find him?"

"well miss, Selphie here was screaming for help, because Irvine was hanging on for dear life on those cliffs over there"

"Really…" matron's expression grew dark, "Children, tonight Selphie and Irvine will be doing the dishes then I would like to have a few words with them."

The children chimed in with an "ooooooo00000000oooooo" (sort of the universal you're in trouble noise children make)

"Thank you for telling me boys." Matron said kindly.

"just doing our duty ma'am" they said as they saluted.

"that gives me an idea" matron thought to herself

After dinner, Selphie and Irvine thanked the boys and went to the kitchen with all the dirty dishes. When they were done, they stood in fron of Matron.

"do you two know why you're in trouble?" matron asked.

Irvine said yes, Selphie said no.

"Irvine, you're in trouble because???…"

"I was playing by the cliffs and you said not to"

"correct and Selphie, you're in trouble because you lied about not knowing where Irvine was"

"I'm sorry matron"

"both of you will sit and think about what you did in the time out room"

"yes matron" and they trudged off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

* end flashback *

  
"you gave me my first kiss in the time out room"

Irvine whispered.

I raised my eyebrow and blinked a few times.

"Alright," I shouted, "if I gave all of you guys your first kisses, who gave me mine???"

every one turned to look at Seifer who smirked sheepishly.

****

A/N: my computer at work's been broken so I cant really type that much, but its kinda scary how prophetic my story is… my boyfriend is a lot like Seifer… weird huh??? 


End file.
